Decks
This page lists original Deck concepts which still weren't designated to a specific character. Floral Deck (Designated) Fusion Substitute Deck (Designated) Sparks Deck (Designated) WATER Numbers Deck (Designated) Deliver Fever Deck (Designated) Lore: a Deck created by Yamamoto after seeing several "trash cards" being thrown away. He loves this game and doesn't want any of the cards they produce to be unwanted like that, so inspired by this thoughts, he created this deck to make even those trash cards useful. Geometry Deck Iconic Antagonist Decks Labyrinth Deck Pyramid of Light Deck Venom World Deck Rebel Meklord Deck A Deck with a new set of three Meklord bosses, including smaller servants which help triggering their effects. Numeron Code Deck A Deck filled with effects that rewrite the opponent's choices and effects. Magioshka A deck based on the Russian Matryoshka, composed of monsters who pile up on top of each other, creating multi-layered monsters. These monsters' engine makes it possible to Summon Xyz Monsters which requires over five Xyz Materials. Doriado Astral A Deck composed of uncorporeal monsters that fight in the astral realm rather than in the physical world. Legendary Spirit (Designated) A deck with Spirit Summoner monsters who can summon forth the spirits of iconic monsters. Link-Up (might need a rename due to Link Monsters existing now) Battery-Empowered Warbots Powerful monsters with lots of ATK and strong effects, but their batteries quickly wear off, so unless they "recharge", they quickly become weaker and weaker. Finto and Zemto Recycling Craftsmen Skilled human crafstmen who collect all kinds of "junk" machines which were thrown away but they see potential in, and give them new life. Archinfernity Doublewing A clan of winged monsters formed by members of other "clans" of winged monsters. They seek to achieve higher heights by fusing and obtaining the power of the most powerful winged monsters. The Fusions monsters possess two pairs of wings, each pair being the wings of one of the monsters he uses the power of. Kyuseiju A play on "九生" (may be read as "Kyuusei", the nine lives of a cat) and "聖獣" ("Seijuu", sacred beast). A Deck featuring holy beasts with multiple lives. Remok-On Engine A play on "Rimokon", the Japanese word for "remote control". A group of robot monsters controlled by transmission towers who can switch between transmiters - each transmiter giving them a different configuration. Mushi League A Justice League-esque group of powerful Insect Super Heroes. Just like the Justice League, each hero is strong enough to lead a mission by itself and has a different origin. The Deck contains a number of independent boss monsters who can easily be Summoned by their specific origin cards or by supporting heroes. It's a Boss Rush deck that Summons high-Level monsters one after another. Rei's Mystic Deck Expanding on Rei's Mystic Deck, this deck is composed of monsters who are hard to Summon, and to top it, you can only Summon one of its boss monsters each turn. The reward for being able to Summon and maintain these monsters is that, if you manage to gather two of them, you get a set of powerful effects, while gathering all three may result in an automatic win condition. Halil's Lamp Deck A toolbox Deck where you can fuse La Jinn with Lamps of different Attributes. Each Fusion results in a Jinn with a different set of effects, making the user able to choose which route to take according to his current situation. Summoned Skull (Waiting for the series to be completed to further develop it) Deck ideas that may be developed * A nod-to-Misawa deck featuring the iconic Fire Dragon which was never shown in the series. The deck uses Spells/Traps to manipulate cards and make the player able to use both Fire and Water Dragon with synergy. * Gods of Luck deck: a deck with effects based on coin flips and the such, except it forms combos which benefits the player regardless of the outcome, so the monsters "create" their own luck. For example, a monster's effect works if he gets heads, but the player also has a Trap which triggers when he gets tails, so either outcome will benefit him (and since the effects have only a 50% chance of working, they are more powerful than regular effects). * An undead deck with no particular skills while the monsters are on the field, but any monster the opponent defeats has its effect triggered and brings out another monster, in a gimmick similar to the Fire/Ice Hand combo (except the entire deck works like that). * A 3rd "roid" sub-archetype featuring Xyz Monsters. * Possible name: Lizard Wizard Deck. A Reptile deck that uses Xyz Monsters. It consists of humanoid reptiles which are either mages or scientists and have enhanced their molting abilities. When the Xyz Monsters would be defeated, they instead "molt" - they bring out a different Xyz keeping the last Xyz and its materials as the new monster's materials. They become more powerful as they stack up Xyz Materials (their effects don't require detaching, but instead work based on the number of materials they have). * A Pendulum Synchro Deck where the Pendulum Tuners return the Synchro Monsters that used them as materials to the Extra Deck at the end of the opponent's turn as a drawback for being Pendulum Tuners. However, the Synchros have effects that are triggered upon their Summon, so they are Summoned back again and again, triggering their effects each time (may also feature effects that trigger when his Synchros leave the field). UPDATE: Might involve Spirit Synchros. * A Thunder Deck based on the concept of Thunderclap Skywolf (including other high-Level monsters with similar effects and low-Level monsters to help triggering them). * A Deck of EARTH Aqua monsters composed of a mythical substance, who can transform and alternate between a solid and a liquid form. They gain their first set of effects (solid form) during your turn to attack, and the second set of effects (liquid form) during the opponent's turn to become invulnerable. The boss monsters could be Fusions with even more advanced transformations, so they can alternate between three or more effects. * A Deck that mixes Xyz and Ritual. Either the Xyz serve as a tribute equivalent to a Level twice its Rank, or you can use the Xyz Monsters' Xyz Materials as tributes for the Rituals. * An enhanced version of TK's Spike deck, featuring monsters like porcupines and the such with self-defense mechanisms which injure the opponent the more they try to attack. Specific ideas for "Five" * A deck developed by Yutoku's friend inspired on him, which will trigger Yutoku once he sees is (and thus trigger some development). The deck consists of "Dreamer" Main Deck monsters (regular people) who are used as materials to Summon Link-1 "Star" Link Monsters (rock star and-the-such versions of the "Dreamer" monsters). It's a Link-1 centered deck which becomes stronger gathering more low-Link monsters rather than fewer high-Link ones. * A Hound Deck possibly used by an investigator on Phase 2 (because of the possible theme for the plot). It consists of cards that track down the opponent's cards and never let go of their targets. It could include effects from checking hand/face-down cards to declaring a card name and "hunting" that card (which could be used as a counter-measure to the opponent's deck's key cards). * A Deck based on my d'Arc burn deck, with effects that heavily burn both players, but the owner's monsters convert their damage to LP, so the opponent's LP is depleted while the owner's just increases. This deck can be used by the Fire admin. * A countdown deck that Summons a boss monster that represents a number each turn, from higher to lower, making a countdown. When it reaches the final one, it declares an automatic win condition. This could possibly the the final admin's deck. Decks that need rework/might be removed D.D. Skull Deck Sins Monsters with really broken effects that come with a heavy drawback afterwards. White